a random destiny
by soraKidashi101
Summary: this story is set 2-3 months after the events of kh2. soraXkairi cloudXaerith selphieXtidus lol, quite a touchin story, and random in other parts, its basically about the hollow bastion crew goin to destiny islands! a whole load o fun! please review!
1. sora

**!Sora!**

**_2 months after the events of kh2…_**

Sora sat on the pier, which was hanging lowly over the crystal blue ocean.

He sat back and thought to himself _"wow, my life sure is lucky! Good friends, good home, and well, a nice life!"_

"Sora!" kairi ran in, waking sora up from his daydream.

"Look! Do you like it!?"

It took sora a couple of seconds to realise that kairi was not in her usual clothing, she was wearing a beautiful pink gown, in which her figure looked great.

Sora just stared. Kairi just blushed.

Then sora finally spoke up " wow! Kairi, well, what the hell! You look great!!!!!"

Then at that moment riku rushed into the scene.

"Hi sora, hi kair…. Wow! Oh my god!"

Kairi's head was so red it could explode.

Riku started going a little bit red too; staring at kairi like that while sora was around was a tinge embarrassing. Riku suddenly ran off.

"What's up with him!?" kairi exclaimed

"Hmmm…maybe he needed to go pee!" sora said and was laughing at the fact of riku, well… you get the picture!

Suddenly at that moment, the pier gave way where sora was rolling around laughing, SPLASH! He fell into the shallow water with a bump.

"Oh my god! Are you okay? Sora!?" kairi peered through the hole sora had fallen into. Sora jolted up, scaring kairi out of her wits. "Hah! Ha! Got you!"

"Sora! You idiot! I thought you were hurt!" kairi exclaimed, going a little red.

Sora just laughed. He jumped out of the water and walked down to the shore.

"C'mon! Lets go to the poupu tree!"

Sora and kairi ran to the poupu tree together.

…_3 hours later…_

Kairi and sora had been talking for 3 hours strait.

"Sora, what's wrong?" asked kairi in a caring tone. Sora was looking a bit depressed, not his usual state.

"I I I just feel…Y'know those other friends I was always talking about? Y'know, Leon, and aerith and yuffie and co? Sora looked at kairi thoughtfully.

"Urrmm, no, but you kept on telling me about them, so yes."

"Well, I just miss them, I really wanna see them again." Sora looked sad.

"Well, do you have their mobile numbers?" asked kairi.

"Urrmm, I think so, but I lost Leon's, and I don't have aerith's, ahh! But I have Cids!" sora empathised the word "cid".

"Well, why don't you call him then?"

"Urrr, my phones kinda outta credit." Sora said sheepishly.

Sora looked at kairi, kairi looked at sora.

"Fine, use mine." Sora secretly said _"yes!"_ in his mind, while kairi thought _"hmmm, why don't you just go borrow riku's?"_

Sora turned on kairi's phone. There was a big picture of sora and kairi as the wallpaper. Sora blushed when he saw it. Kairi went red too. Kairi was thinking, _"damn, he saw it!"_ sora dialled the number into the keypad.

"Bring, bring!" the phone went as sora waited for someone to answer.


	2. hollow bastion

! Hollow bastion!

"Bring, bring!" cid picked up his mobile with his greasy hand. His hand was greasy because he was just working on his new ship model, the hydra.

"Hello, this is Mr. Highwind. How may I help you?" he said in a grumpy tone.

"Cid! Its really you!" sora was leaping up and down in excitement hearing his voice again.

"Urrr, may I help you?"

"Its me, sora!" he mumbled.

"Hey! Sora! How you been!" man, you've been gone for ages! Leon's all sulky, aerith's weepy, yuffies unlively and cloud…is cloud."

"Heh, heh! Yeah, so I was wondering, do you wanna come over too the island, it would be sooo cool!"

"Um, ok! That would be great! The only problem is I dunno where the hell you live." cid said randomly.

"Urrmm, south to the right of Disney castle I think." Sora said in confusion.

"Ok, we'll set off to-morrow, see you then!"Cid turned off his mobile.

Aerith came running in "hi cid! Hey, do you know where fuyuki is?"

"I thought he was with cloud?!" cid said while working.

"Hmmm, maybe, but I don't even know where cloud is!"

Cid stared at aerith for a couple of moments.

"I thought cloud was with Leon, but I have a gut feeling he's at the borough."

"You really think so? Well, ok! Thanks for your help!" aerith trotted out the doorway.


	3. next day

! Next day!

"Urghh!" sora woke up and looked out of his window. The birds where flying around, the sky was still red the palm trees where swaying…"WHOOOOOOSH!"

"Woah! What the hell was that!?" sora scrambled into his shorts and T-shirt quickly and ran down the stairs and out the front door. "Sora, where are you going!!??" asked sora's mum.

Sora ran outside to find a large gummi ship landing down by the shore!

Suddenly sora saw a group of familiar faces. First, out came cid, then aerith, along with a small boy. Then Leon and yuffie and lastly cloud came out.

Sora rushed over to them.

"Hhheyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Leeeeoooooonn! Aaaeriiithhhhhhhh! Yuuuuuuuuuffffffffffffffieeeeeeeee! Ciiiiiiiiiiiiiiddddddddddddddd!"

They all turned round in surprise at this boy running towards them, screaming their names at the top of his voice. All this rabble woke kairi up, who only lived a couple of doors away from sora. She too came out to see what the noise was about.

"Hey! Sora! Do you have to be this loud! You're gonna wake the whole town up screaming like that!" it was only 7:00 in the morning after all, but sora didn't care what time it was, he just wanted to see his friends again badly.

"Guys! Im so happy to see you!" shouted sora in joy.

"Hey! Sora!" Shouted yuffie. She did her secret high 5 that she made up with him.

"Sora, it's so good to see you again! I missed you so much!" said aerith giving sora a hug. Sora looked embarrassed.

Leon and cloud just nodded at sora, resembling _"hi, good to see you again." _

"Wow! Where you live is paradise! White beaches! Palm trees! Blue oceans!" yuffie squealed, getting excited.

"Guys…hey, who's that?" sora said pointing at the small boy.

"Oh, you haven't been properly introduced to fuyuki yet, have you? This is our son, fuyuki, meet sora!" aerith said, pointing at sora.

Kairi came along. "Hey sora, who's that kid, cos he looks like you!"

Fuyuki had brown spiky hair that was nearly like soras.

"Hi!" said sora to the little kid.

"Sora, why don't we all go down to the beach together, that would be a great way to get to know eachother!" kairi said

"Yeah! That would be cool! Apart the others will have to buy swimsuits from the store. Did you bring any money?"

"Yes, but not much." Replied aerith.

"well, lets go!"


	4. beach bums

!Beach bums!

The party walked down to the beach happily. Then they all separated to go get changed.

"Sora, do you have any old swimming trunks fu could wear?" aerith asked sora since fuyuki had no beach clothes.

"Yeah, I think my mum still has my old clothes, lemme go check!" sora ran off back down to his house to go see if he still had his little kid clothes.

Back at the shore an argument broke out.

"No, I refuse." Said Cloud coldly.

"Me too." Said Leon moments after.

"Aww, please!? C'mon! You hardly ever have any fun!" said aerith, she was trying to convince Leon and cloud into wearing swim trunks.

"Fine, but Im not going in the sea." Cloud trailed off with aerith to the

Changing hut.

"Leon, you're surely not going to wear leather trousers all day at the beach? Are ya?!" said yuffie, teasing Leon. Yuffie was wearing a green tankini and was still carrying her beloved ninja stars.

"You're not gonna carry those stupid stars around all day now, are you." Leon said cheekily.

Yuffie stared at Leon and went off in a tantrum, muttering some rude words about him on her way.

"Were back!" said aerith with a grumpy looking cloud standing next to her.

"Hey! Aerith!!!!!" aerith turned in surprise. It was sora, and he was carrying a whole load of clothes instead of one swimsuit.

"My mum insisted I brought all of these clothes with me, because she says I wont be needing them anymore." Sora handed the pile of clothes to aerith.

"Look, fu! You've got a whole new wardrobe! Well, lets go put some on, shall we!" aerith went off with fuyuki to get him changed. Since he was only 6 he still needed his mum to help him.

"So, you must be proud of your boy then? Hmmm? Said Leon to cloud.

"Yeah, I never imagined myself as a dad, but when I met aerith it changed every thing." Cloud said, looking at the ocean, which reminded him of aerith's eyes.

"Well, you gonna play with him?" said Leon.

"I not that sort of guy, you know that."

"But you would do it for aerith, right?" said Leon with a smile on his face.

Cloud just stared out at the ocean, not even breathing a word.


	5. fun at the beach

! Fun at the beach!

Aerith eventually came back with fuyuki, he now looked exactly like sora!

"Leon, you're not changed yet!" said aerith

"And I don't plan to." Leon said in a grumpy tone.

"Aww, c'mon!" said aerith as she pulled at Leon's cheeks.

Leon pulled her away, and stared at a figure walking along the shore, he thought _is that…no, it can't be!_ Leon squinted a bit more, then his eyes went wide. Was it who he thought it was?…

Leon ran over to the figure and then saw that it was…Riona.

"Riona! Riona!" He screamed. Riona turned and looked at the guy running towards her at top speed. "Is, that Leon?"

"Riona, where have you been all these years? I missed you so much!" Leon hugged Riona tightly.

"Squall? Im sorry to break this to you but while you were gone iii…got a boyfriend…"Riona said softly. Leon stared at her. He was heart broken, angry and shocked all at the same time.

"Im sorry, squall! But I had to move on."

"Bbbut you promised…that you would…come back to me…" Leon said absolutely heartbroken.

"Squall…" Riona walked away with her new fiancé down the shore.

Leon just stood there. Just when he thought no one was looking a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Leon? Are you ok? Yuffie said, making Leon jump. "Apparently you were crying!" yuffie said with a snicker.

"Crying??? What the hell do you mean??? Me, crying!? You've gotta be kidding me!"

"If you say so!" yuffie went off leaving Leon feeling embarrassed.

"Kairi! Sora! Tidus! Wakka! Selphie! Where the hell are you???" riku shouted across the beach, searching for his friends.

"Hey! Riku!" sora jumped out from behind a tree.

"Ahh! For the love of god, sora! Don't do that! You know I hate it!" riku said quickly.

"Exactly! Soooo where's kairi?"

"I think shes with Selphie someplace." Replied riku.


End file.
